


Through The Eyes Of Another

by angryschnauzer



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Character Death, Detroit, F/M, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Suicide, Turning of Vampire, Vamprisim, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam meets Penelope and offers her a chance to change her life, but with his gift comes a curse.<br/>*** SUICIDE TRIGGER *** WARNING ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Eyes Of Another

Adam stood in the garage as the manager tried to find the paperwork for his vehicle. Damn zombies, for a race with lives so fleeting, they seemed to stretch their time out on the most unimportant things. The fact that he’d had to drag himself out here to the rural wilds of Michigan just to get his car fixed annoyed him already. He’d dropped it off late last night expecting them to be able to complete the job within a day as he was holed up in a grimy motel room. The manager found the paperwork and informed him that the part they’d had in stock didn’t fit, that they’d need to hang onto the car until after the weekend which was 2 days away;

“What the fuck am I meant to do in a small crackpot town for two days?” his eyes alight with fire as he leaned over the counter.

“Hey, not my problem. We told you we couldn’t guarantee we’d be able to fix it.”

“Where am I meant to stay? The motel is full”

The manager let out a sigh; “You could try Penelope’s. It’s a guest house at the far end of Price Street, she should have a room, and she’s rarely busy.”

Adam gathered up his belongings from the car and made his way up Main Street before turning at the river, walking through the snow along to Price, following it to the very end, his mood not improving. Trudging up the steps of the porch he rested his guitar case on the boards as he rang the bell.  His sharp hearing picked up the sound of slow footsteps and the door opened a little;

“Yes, may I help?” a quiet voice came from behind the door, still cloaked in darkness.

He cleared his throat; “I’m after a room please Miss”

The door opened wider and he saw a young woman, watching her as she spoke; “Please, come in, I’ll fetch the guest register”

She stood in the middle of the hall as he strode into the room on his long limbs, closing the door behind him, and watched as she took one step to the left and then forward to the desk, grasping the book before opening it, stepping aside; “If I could just ask you to complete your details” holding her arm out to the book; “How many nights will you require?”

“Until Monday”

As he completed the register with some fake details he watched her as she stood patiently, not bringing her face up to his, instead intently concentrating on the floor. Once he’d finished she instructed him to follow her as she climbed the stairs, her hand never leaving the rail, it trailing on the wall until she reached a room, opening the door and allowing him to follow.

“I hope this is satisfactory?”

Looking around he saw that the room was sparse, no clutter, surfaces clear, just the essential furniture required was present. It suited him just fine. He turned as she continued;

“I hope this is quiet enough for you, I will be practicing my music in the front parlour, and this is the farthest room from there. I’m afraid you’ve missed dinner, but breakfast is served at 8am”

“Thank you, but I won’t be needing breakfast”

“Very well, there are books you are welcome to read on the bookcase in the hall, and a radio in the cupboard, I’m afraid the only TV is in the parlour but it doesn’t work too well to be honest, I rarely use it myself”

He watched as she went to the door, still not looking up at him “That’s not an issue, thank you” and with that she left his room and closed the door.

He listened as he heard her retrace her footsteps back downstairs, before venturing out and viewing the books, noticing how they were stacked in size order, but some upside down. Returning to his room he was soon engrossed into one of Poe’s great works when he heard the haunting sound of a flute float up through the building. Listening to the rise and fall of the notes, the excerpt was perfect, and wondered which recording was playing. He left his room, silently making his way down the large staircase, following the sound as it floated through the halls.

When he reached the parlour he saw his host in the middle of the room. Eyes closed as she played the instrument, her body swaying to the music, absorbed fully in the moment. He noticed the music stand, but it just held blank pages. Watching as she played the tune from memory, he noticed the curve of her hips as the dress swayed. It wasn’t the most flattering of garments, but he’d seen worse through his many years.

She suddenly stopped playing and turned “Yes, may I help you?”

Surprising him, he thought he’d been silent he apologised; “I’m sorry Miss. I couldn’t help but hear the music. You have a great talent. Would you mind if I stayed and listened? I’m a musician myself.”

“Very well. Please, take a seat”

As he sat on the couch he watched as her fingertips traced over the blank pages and realisation hit him. How could he not have noticed until now?; “Are all your music sheets in Braille?” he asked.

She turned to him and for the first time brought her eyes up to his, he saw that they were milky grey, no definition between the iris’s and the pupils;

“I have some with written notes, but they are of no use to me now. Not anymore. Would you mind if I continued?”

“Please do”

He sat and listened as she played, the haunting sounds filling the room, bringing back past memories he had long since been forgotten. The hours drifted away, the only reminder of time passing being the chimes from the clock in the hall. When midnight came and went his host finally laid down the instrument.

“Thank you for your company, but I am going call it a night now if you don’t mind?” she spoke in slow and careful tones as she packed the flute into its case. Agreeing with her, he followed her up the stairs, this time admiring the curve of her calves as she walked, noticing she was still holding the rail at every step. He felt the need within him start to rise, but suppressed it. He’d had enough over the last few nights, he didn’t need to feed, even if he did he was stuck here for days, not something he wanted to do with a dead body to contend with.

As she reached the top of the stairs in front of him he suddenly heard the flutter of wings and she screamed, a bird flying past her. She toppled and fell back, a scream on her lips. Instinctively he reached out and grabbed her, using his weight to topple her back into the stairs, his body pressing her to the hard wooden boards.

“Miss, are you alright?”

She shuddered beneath him; “Could you please help me up?”, said in slow measured tones.

As he helped her to her feet she wobbled on one ankle, pressing his fingers to it he felt that the muscles had torn; “You need to rest, here, let me” and with that he swooped her up into his arms, carrying her along the hallway into her room, laying her on the beds covers, feeling her pulse thump beneath his fingertips, awakening a desire within him. Suppressing the urges, he felt along her calf, his fingers dancing over her skin;

“You have only pulled the muscles”

She winced as he touched her swollen joint, rubbing the muscles to relieve them; “Sir, could you please remove the bird from the house? I cannot...”

“Of course” quietly walking out of the room, he strode silently along the hallway, spying the creature resting on the banister to the stairs. In a flash he had reached out and grasped it. A cruel looking creature, jet black feathers, barbs to its beak, it was a hunter, a scavenger much like himself. He held it with distain; it should not have entered the house. He reached for its neck with his other hand, and with a quick twist of his wrist had extinguished the life within it. Walking to the open window at the end of the hall he dropped the carcass out into the snow; the barking of a fox in the distance, it would soon smell the death and retrieve it. He closed the window and returned to her room.

He saw her shift on the bed when he entered the room, sitting on the covers next to her his hands went back to her ankle, his cold hands soothing the skin;

“Miss you will need to rest this”

“Please sir, call me Penelope”

He smiled briefly; “As soon as you start calling me Adam”

She let out a breath “Adam. It’s a beautiful name. An old name”

He thought for a moment how she could not have known his name before now, realising that she would not have seen what he’d written in the guest register.

“Adam, will you stay with me please?” she said, her hand reaching out to him, “I have a fear of falling in this house, and with no-one here to help...” she trailed off. He sensed that her fear was still within her, the trip on the stairs leaving more of an emotional mark than a physical one. He left the bed for a moment, closing the room’s curtains, kicking his boots off and joined her on the bed, pulling the cover over her small body; he curled his long arms around her shoulders, pulling her body to his, the fear within her starting to ebb away. Soon she was asleep, her warm body pressing to his, igniting that desire within him again. His sensitive fingertips traced along her forearm, the pounding sound of her heartbeat deafening to him, feeling the thumping rhythm of her veins beneath her skin. He had not lain with a mortal for a long time; he’d forgotten the torment it drove through him. He went to stir, to retire to his own room, but his companion shifted, curling her chin beneath his own, nuzzling to his neck as her hands lay on his chest.

He felt her lips on the skin of his neck, brushing against it as she spoke “I know what you are” her hand travelled to his heart as he continued “I am not unaware of life. You are silent. In every way.” He didn’t say a word, just looking down at her face in the darkness; his keen eyesight trained after all these years of darkness.

Her hands moved up, tracing over the pale skin of his neck, before smoothing up his chin, tracing his cheekbones, the curve of his nose, reading his face through that soft touch. Holding her hands against his cheeks she reached in, pressing her warm lips to his cold ones, running her tongue along his soft flesh. He parted his lips slightly, allowing his fangs to descend. As his own hands travelled to her face, his fingers trailing into her soft tendrils of hair he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, his tongue tracing over her teeth before they gently parted. His tongue lightly stroked her hers, teasing it out of her mouth and into his own. He felt hers trace over his own teeth, catching on the sharp points, very slightly grazing her tongue, drawing the smallest drop of blood. His bloodlust ignited, passion took over and the kiss turned passionate, he was sucking her tongue, tasting her rich blood as she writhed next to him. He felt the fire in his loins awaken from her touch.

Their passion deepened, he carefully undressed her, removing her dress and underwear before he shed his own clothing quickly and efficiently. Climbing on top of her his lips traced down her collar bone, his cold fingertips teasing her nipple, before his hand traced over her stomach and between her thighs, his fingers dancing through the nest of curls before slipping between her folds. Tracing against her clit she shuddered in his arms, her lips parted as she spoke;

“Adam”

“Yes my sweet?”

“I have never... I have never lain with a man before”

He smiled down at her even though he knew she could not see his expression, his voice was soft “Do not fear me my sweet”

“Will it hurt?”

“I have heard there is a tightness, a brief moment of pain, but the pleasure can soon outweigh it. Should I continue?”

She took a deep breath; “Yes, please”

His fingers travelled back to her folds, caressing her outer lips, stroking them, before dipping down and tracing around her entrance, drawing the slick moisture out with his long fingers, before pressing one into her, feeling her soft walls, the ripples and pillows of flesh within her, moving against the alien feelings of penetration.

He rested the tip of his shaft against her opening, feeling her tense beneath him, he rubbed his hands over her arms; “Relax my sweet” before he pressed gently into her, feeling her stretch around his large girth, pausing, before slowly pressing in further, just mere inches. He was barely within her, but she was shuddering around him. Slowly pulling out, he entered her again, pushing slightly further this time before resting, allowing her to relax to accommodate his considerable size. Again he pulled out, his breath laboured from his restraint; finally he pushed back in, sliding within her tight walls until he felt a slight resistance. Applying a little more pressure he felt her maidenhead give way, her limbs tense and small cry could be heard from her lips. He rested where he was, still as not to push her, his lips gently pressing to her own, he saw a single tear fall across her cheek;

“Shhhh my Sweet, relax, it will pass”

She wound her fingers into his thick hair, pulling his lips back to hers, kissing him softly before speaking; “Please, give me a moment”

As he stilled there, still hard within her, his bloodlust picked up on the wetness between her thighs, the faint essence of her blood now assaulting his nostrils.

“My Sweet, let me soothe you for a moment before we continue”, pulling out of her slowly, feeling her cry as his length grazed over the raw flesh within her. She stilled for a moment, her limbs relaxing, unaware of his intentions. He moved down the bed, kissing her stomach as he went and ventured lower, pressing his lips to her mound, parting her thighs wide with his gentle hands, before lowering his head to the apex of her thighs, his lips resting on her outer folds. Extending his tongue to her opening he tasted her juices, flowing from her desire, but with the metallic tang he’d been craving. As he lapped at her entrance he felt her hands on his scalp, her fingers entwined in his long hair as his tongue worked on her. The taste was glorious; it ignited both of his desires, his bloodlust and his long forgotten carnal desire. As his tongue delved within her, he brought his arm around her thigh, working it between her folds until he found that tight pink bud, stroking it as his mouth worked its magic, taking care not to graze his fangs on her most sensitive of parts. Her scent was a heady delight, driving him further, not relenting with his ministrations as he felt her start to tense below him, continuing until he felt her shudder, a cry from above him signalling her peak, he continued to lap at her juices as they flooded over his lips, drinking the gift she gave him, desperate not to waste a drop of the beautiful essence.

As she came down from her high he climbed back up her body, pushing a tendril of hair off her face he studied her face, taking in for the first time her delicate features, before pressing his lips to hers.

“So, that’s what I taste like” she said, smiling slightly.

“Are you ready my Sweet?” Adam needed his release, the lust and desire in the room had driven him to needing release also. As she nodded he aligned his straining member at her entrance once more, pushing in, inch after glorious inch, stretching her tight walls. They still quivered from her earlier pleasure, but this time there was nothing to restrain him as he slid in all the way. When he was finally fully seated within her he paused, her walls moving around him, before pulling out and thrusting in, increasing his pace with each entry. As their bodies entwined he enjoyed the feel of her warmth beneath him, her fingers tracing over his body, reading his skin as their passion increased. Soon she was writing beneath him, her fingernails pressing into his shoulders as he drove into her, his thrusts becoming deeper and more forceful, driving himself to his own release. As he felt her shudder beneath him, her body clamping down onto his own it triggered something within him. Arching his back, his lips pulling over his teeth as his fangs stood proud he pressed deep within her as his release came, pumping out of him as he drove deep within her, her soft folds milking him until he was empty and drained.

As their bodies stilled, he watched her chest rise and fall before withdrawing and lying beside her, pulling her into his arms as they fell asleep.

When they finally awoke it was many hours later, the curtains were pale, but he could hear the wet snow falling against the windowpane, the clouds dulling the sun’s power. She shifted next to him, finally awake after a long dreamless slumber. Lifting her legs over the side of the bed she tentatively pressed down on her ankle, still swollen from the previous nights fall, crying out a little as the pain shot through her limb;

“Here, let me help my Sweet”

Adam gracefully climbed out of bed, holding her naked body as he helped her walk to the bathroom, once she was there he took her hand and rested it on the side of the bath to give her bearings, stepping out of the room and closing the door, allowing her to go about her business that she needed to do. He heard the sound of water moving in the pipes, and a few minutes later she reappeared at the doorway, holding the doorpost as he walked over to her, wrapping a robe around her body and helping her back to bed.

As he laid her against the pillows and tucked the covers around her legs he spoke;

“I can offer you a new beginning”

She turned her head towards him, as if watching him speak. She let him continue.

“I can offer you sight. You could see the world.”

She rested her head back against the bed, a sigh escaping her lips;

“Could you?” He sensed it was a rhetorical question, remaining silent, he let her continue; “I know what you are. I know what you could do. But I would be giving up one life of darkness for another. I would never be able to feel the sun’s rays warm my skin. My life would be dictated to by the turning of the earth”

He took a deep breath. When he had offered this gift in the past it was usually taken in a instant, the change to what he was could restore sight, he’d had a fellow companion many decades ago who’d been deaf, seeing his joy when he’d heard Adam play for the first time had instilled within him that there was a time for new blood to enter his race.

“I wanted to offer it to you my Sweet. I will be with you until Monday evening, you do not have to decide this moment, please think about it. Think of the beauty you will be able to see. Of the starlit night. Of the earth as it’s lit by the light from the moon. There is beauty within darkness.”

He looked at her as she listened to his voice, slightly tilting her head to absorb his words, he continued; “Where do you keep the bandages? I will need to wrap your ankle.”

She instructed him where to find them, and soon he returned to the room, gently lifting her legs as he sat on the bed, resting her calf over his knee whilst he slowly wrapped the swollen joint.

“Can I get you anything to eat or drink?”

“Tea please, and a slice of pie if you don’t mind?” her voice frail, having been used to being so independent, to now be waited on was an unnatural situation for her.

He made his way to the kitchen, busying himself in her kitchen, getting his bearings, trying to remember how to make tea. It had been many decades since he’d had to entertain anyone. Finally he discovered that tea was now kept in small cloth bags, and judging by the illustration on the box, you placed the bag into the water, rather than the loose leaves as such had it been when he’d last partaken in the drink himself. Returning to her room he placed the tray on her side table, before handing the hot cup to her, taking her hand and bringing it gently up to the handle;

“Careful, it’s hot”

“Thank you” as she sipped slowly at the liquid. Shortly she handed him the porcelain article back, for which he swapped for the plate of pie. She rested the plate on her knees and he watched as she delicately loaded the spoon with a small piece, bringing the pastry to her lips and cautiously ate.

“Are you not having anything?”

“I do not need sustenance in the same form as you need it, my Sweet”

Accepting his answer, she started asking him of the folklore of his kind. He explained the basics. Silver, wooden stakes, sunlight, mirrors.

“So I still would not be able to see what I look like even afterwards if I choose?”

He smiled at her; “That used to be the way, but now with modern technology we can see what we look like. Live video on our telephones is a bonus and a curse sometimes”

He went on to discuss the pros and cons of living a nocturnal life, they talked for many hours, only taking breaks to fetch her something to drink or help her to the bathroom. By midnight they were still talking, and he fetched her flute to allow her to play, listening to the haunting music until she finally fell asleep, lifting the instrument out of her grasp and carefully placing it in the case.

The next day her ankle had recovered slightly, and as he lowered her body into the warm bath he’d run for her, she asked if he would join her. Stripping and slipping into the enamel bath behind her, the warmth engulfing him, the lust within him rose again. Soon his hands were caressing her body, and he helped her up to sit on his lap, enjoying the slick feel of her skin from the water as he penetrated her again, this time without the bloodlust to cloud his thoughts. She moved her hips on his, leaning back to his chest as they moved in unison in the water, his long fingers curling around to her clit as she pawed at her own breasts, he watched as she pulled on the pink buds, his lips trailing along her shoulders as he admired the view down her body.

They reached their peak together, their bodies climbing and falling, laying in the water as they recovered from their exertions. Throughout the day they spent many more hours talking, listening to each other play their music, before it was the early hours again and time for sleep to take over.

They were awoken by the shrill ringing of the telephone, piercing through the half light of a snowy Monday afternoon. It was the garage owner calling to inform Adam that his car was ready. Arranging to collect the vehicle by 5pm, it gave Adam enough cover of darkness to make his way through town, the sun having set an hour earlier this late in the year.

As he packed his few belongings he sensed movement behind him in the hall, turning he saw Penelope standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame to take the pressure off her still tender ankle. She was the first to speak;

“I have been thinking about your offer”

He stood quietly, waiting for her to continue but only greeted by silence. He reached out for her and pressed his hands to her shoulders;

“Yes my Sweet? Have you made your decision?”

“I have...”

He patiently waited for her to continue;

“Will you please come by here on your way out of the town? I’ll be ready.”

He smiled;

“Of course my Sweet” and he gently kissed her, before returning to his packing as she left the room. Shortly he made is way out of the house and through town, collecting his vehicle from the garage just as they closed for the evening, and made his way back through the icy streets. Parking on her drive he quickly made his way to the front door, using the bell again, he could hear her footsteps hurrying as fast as she could go.

She opened the door and he stepped inside, noticing a small holdall was now at the foot of the staircase he smiled; “Are you ready?” he enquired, the question having more than one meaning.

She nodded, knowing that he’d be watching her intently, however when he suddenly took her into his arms she let out a little shriek. He pressed her to the wall, kissing her passionately as his strong hands held her body. Returning the passion she wriggled in his grasp, a desire growing within her that he could sense like a pheromone. This in turn ignited his blood lust, and as he pulled his lips from hers, he felt his fangs descend. Watching as she panted, turned on and her body begging for more, he moved his lips to her neck, pulling her hair to one side, his tongue tracing over the skin, feeling for the point where the artery was closest to the surface. Pressing his hand over her mouth he sank his teeth into her neck, feeling her tense, her scream muffled by his palm. He drank from her, her thick blood swirling around his mouth, the heat within her warming his own chilled body. Soon he knew he’d had enough as she was starting to slump in his arms, and it was time to complete the transformation. Pulling his lips away from hers, he gently nipped at his own hand, the soft fleshy part between the base of his thumb and his wrist, drawing blood. He pressed it to her lips and instructed her to drink, feeling her tongue watch onto his hand. Soon she was standing tall, her hands grasping his, feeding desperately from him, the bloodlust within her starting to build. Sensing the time was close he pulled his hand away from her – with some difficultly as her strength had now increased – and he knew that she was turning. Still pressing her body to the wall, he could sense her desire, and that in turn was igniting his own. Pressing his lips to hers, he kissed her roughly, tasting his own blood on her tongue. He could feel that her incisors were starting to descend, and smiled into the kiss, knowing it would not be long before she was fully one of his kind.

His hands went to her dress, pulling on the front of it, ripping it down the centre as the buttons went flying across the hallway. Never breaking the kiss his hands were next on her panties, ripping them from her body. He felt her small fingers working on his fly, reaching in and grasping his length, before drawing it out. Her hands were soon on his shoulders, pulling her body up his, and as he lifted her in his arms, he angled himself at her entrance, lifting her hips and allowing her to slide down onto him, impaling her slick folds.

He drove into her, pressing her against the wall, feeling her body respond in new ways to his own. She grasped at his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her head tilted back against the wall; he started to feel her passion come to a peak. Knowing what would come next he watched intently, and as she reached her peak her eyes sprang open, her pupil’s large black pools within the silky grey of her iris’s. Her gasp was barely audible as she came in waves of pleasure whilst seeing him for the very first time, a look of wonder on her face as she took in his features, watching as he came deep within her with a cry. As their bodies stilled he released her legs and she reached them to the floor, standing on tiptoes, her ankle now healed. He watched as tears fell silently down her cheeks, her hands stroking over his face, drinking in his majestic features. He kissed her once, before standing back and wiping her tears away.

“We should get you dressed” he said with a smile.

She looked down at the remnants of her clothing on the floor and smiled; “Give me five minutes” and with that walked up the staircase, a swing in her hips and a new found confidence to her steps. Soon she returned, now dressed in Jeans and a sweater, carrying her Flute case. He smiled at her and helped with her bags, allowing her to lock the door on their way out, before opening the car door for her and helping her in.

On the long drive back to the city he pointed out some of the sights, the derelict buildings of motor city, the book depository, the skeletal remains of the grand central station. Finally he pulled up at his house, bouncing the car over the kerb and driving around the back, parking up behind the cover of the overgrown trees in the garden. She followed as he walked into the house, taking in her surroundings, of his memories that hung on the walls.

Showing her a route through the mess she laughed lightly, smiling at the mess as she took in the sights of the house, her eyes darting from one thing to the next. Showing her to his bedroom they soon fell into bed together. Her new found desire running through her veins, making love until daylight hit before falling into a deep sleep, whiling away the daytime hours.

For the next few weeks they spent their nights exploring the city. Adam showing her the sights and sounds of Detroit, from the late night access to the few remaining museums, to wandering around the derelict buildings of the old Ford and Cadillac plants. Between their trips out they’d listen to each other play, the haunting sounds of the flute and guitar drifting across the neighbourhood on a nightly basis.

However as the days and weeks went on, Adam noticed a slow change in Penelope. A quietness that had set in, no longer the eager new recruit she’d been during those first few weeks. One night as they cruised around the deserted streets she spoke, her quiet and calm tones from when they first met returning;

“Adam, could you please get me one of those new telephones?” He looked at her as she spoke, slowing the car as he navigated around the potholes in the street, he let her continue; “There is something I wish to see, and film for you”.

He knew. It was time. That night they visited the garish mall on the outskirts of town, one that offered extra long late night opening. As the young man in the electronics shop explained how to work the device to Penelope, Adam stood to one side, silently watching as she was taught how to use the device, Adam being none the wiser with this new fangled technology. Once she was happy with her purchase they made their way back to his house, noticing how she gripped at his thigh across the seat, an unusual fire in her eyes as she looked at him coyly. He smiled, his earlier concerns leaving his mind, soon being replaced with carnal thoughts.

Once at home they tested the video function on her new device, recording their lovemaking, before watching it over, only to repeat their actions. After hours of endless passion they fell asleep, their bodies sated.

When Adam awoke he was alone in the bed. Listening to the creaks of the old house he soon realised he was alone. Noticing a small note on the side table he reached for it, reading Penelope’s delicate script, each letter written individually where she’d had to learn to write again;

_My Dearest Adam,_

_You have shown me so much, and I can only thank you for that. There is one last thing I wish to see, and for you to see it too. Please come to Grand Central Station’s tenth floor after sunset. There will be something waiting for you._

_Yours always_

_Penelope_

_X_

He looked up, her words resonating around his mind, his mind going back to when he very first offered her this life. Glancing at the curtains he could see the skies starting the pale behind them, knowing that dawn was coming. He knew.

 

As Penelope climbed the ruined staircase, stepping around decades of garbage and filth her mind was blank, only concentrating on what was ahead of her. Counting the flights she knew she’d reached the tenth floor. Stepping out into the abandoned cavern, the room towering over her, she walked to the glassless window, looking East out over the Detroit River to Windsor on the far shore, the sky paling. She smiled to herself, and pressing a few buttons on her new phone she stood in position, not too far from the edge, but far enough inside. Holding the device at arm’s length she hit record, watching the sky change colour, from a pale blue, then yellow tones only to become orange, the polluted skies over the cities starting to shine pink from the pollution in the air, but giving off a surreal beauty. Feeling her skin start to warm she knew it was getting close, but she held firm. When the first ray of light came over the horizon she knew what was coming, finally speaking, just loud enough for the device to record her voice;

“Adam, thank you. And I love you. I always will.”

Soon the device fell to the ground, no-one reaching to catch it. Shortly a soft layer of ash fell across it, the bright morning’s breeze blowing the soft particles across the room, a pale sheet of dust in a patch where she’d stood moments before. The device would be there, waiting for him to collect it that night, where he could see something he hadn’t seen for hundreds of years, his life to continue in its own way.

 


End file.
